California Boarding school
by Hi.My.Fav.Number.Is.27
Summary: Bella's family is rich. She is shipped off with her freinds Alice and Rosalie to boarding school. They meet Jasper, Edward, and Emmett. Former Author bookwormchic95! ALL HUMAN. Filled with Edward and Bella drama. Not good at summarys! R
1. Chapter 1: The News

**Hey! I know that I said I wouldn't start this story until I had 10 chapters on my other story, but I changed my mind!! And it was driving me insane!! LOL!!! This is the first Chapter of California Boarding school. If you have already read bookwormchic95's version then you need to reread it!!!! I have added some things and changed tiny little things. Hope you enjoy!! Thanks to bookwormchic95 for giving me this story!!**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Twilight!!!!**

Chapter 1: Boarding school

**2 months ago…**

_Knock… Knock __I let out an exasperated sigh and lazily got up and opened my bedroom door. It was mom; she had a weird smile plastered on her face. I looked at her as if she had two heads. "Hey...why are you smiling so much?" I asked her._

"_Guess what? I'M GETTING MARRIED!" Renee pointed to the large diamond on her finger excitingly._

"_What? To Phil?" I asked. Phil was her boyfriend for two years now. My parents were divorced for years now._

"_Yes! Who else? Oh, Bella it's so great for us! But...," the smile on her face was disappearing._

"_But what?" I said to her._

"_Phil is a traveler sweetie; I have to travel with him. I want you to settle down so I am sending you to boarding school. It'll be great. Charlie told me that your two best friends in Forks are going there too! I think they were Rosalie and Alice," she managed to squeeze out before I had a chance to explode._

_I stared at her dumbfounded. Charlie, (my dad), was an extremely wealthy businessman who lived in forks. I visited him every summer. My two best friends lived there too. They were also extremely wealthy. In fact, everyone in Forks was! Anyways back to my dilemma. "Mom! How could You do that without telling me? But then again, I think I would like to go to boarding school. It would be a chance to meet new people and leave this boring old dump. Also, IM SO HAPPY YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED!" I exclaimed._

_Renee's face was cheery again. "Thanks sweetie. I am so glad your okay with this. I promise I'll always stay in touch with you," she said. Then she handed me a packet. It was filled with info on a boarding school in California. It had a class schedule, a board key, and keys. "This is the information for your new school. I'd better start packing if I were you. It starts in September, three months from now. I know, I know. How could I have already signed you up? I knew you wouldn't say no from the start, so I did all this. You'll get first class treatment, and you are sharing a dorm with Rosalie and Alice, a really, huge one in fact. When you leave in two months, they'll meet you in the plane," she told me._

_I gave her a hug. She always knew what I wanted. This was going to be so much fun. So, after she left I started packing up some of my millions of stuff. My whole closet was designer thanks to going shopping with Charlie's platinum credit card, and my best friend Alice. She was a shopaholic. I started stuffing in one of my suitcases. Soon I had the seven jeans in there, Gucci, Chanel, Prada, Vera Wang, Coach and a whole lot of other stuff in there. I planned to pack one more suitcase, and ship everything else to my new school. I couldn't believe it. I am so glad this happened. My recent boyfriend Jacob and I had gotten into TOO much drama. I am so glad we broke up. I fell on my comfy, comfy bed, and slowly fell asleep into happiness._

**Present:**

I stuffed my suitcases into my personal limo. It was temporary; my Bentley was traveling to California right now, along with the rest of my walk in closet. I know, I'm spoiled. Charlie is just too rich; he's like a freaking Billionaire. So was my mom apparently, after getting married to Phil. I hugged goodbye to my mom, and I crept into my limo. I took off my large Coach sunglasses, and took out my music. I lay down and took out my Zune 80GB, and listened to 4ever by the Veronicas, and stared at the ceiling for the rest of the ride. "OH YEAH BABY!" I yelled loudly my excitement was escaping me.

We stopped; my guess was we were at the airport. I stepped out, got my boarding pass, and wheeled myself to the plane. I was humming to myself as I entered the plane. I was looking for my seat. I was so distracted I didn't know what was in front of me.

"Oof!" I exclaimed as I bumped into something hard and tall. I was just about to fall, as something caught me. I sighed in relief.

"I'm so sorry, I should have been paying attention to what was in front of me," said a beautiful velvet voice. I looked up to see a sexy hunk, with the most gorgeous emerald like eyes. He had bronze, messed up hair. He looked as rich as I was, and my god was he cute. I was mesmerized in his beauty for several moments, I hadn't notice he was still holding me in his arms. I blushed and jumped out of his arms.

"It's…uh...it's ok. I should apologize, not you. Thanks for catching me," I told the god like figure in front of me. He smiled, making my heart melt even more. It was a crooked smile, but it was perfect on him.

"No problem. Hi, I'm Edward. I am go to California Boarding School," he said calmly. He gave me his hand to shake it. I accepted it, wait what school did he say?

"Wait, I'm going there too! Wow what a coincidence!" I said. A good one at that.

"That's awesome, I'll introduce you to my friends who are coming there too," he said.

"That would be nice. Hey! My friends are coming too," I said ecstatically. Just then, the pilot announced we were now in Forks, and passengers were just arriving. Wow, time passes very fast. "Whoa that's them, I better find my seat."

"Sure, meet up with me and my friends later. Were sitting in row 24," Edward stated. I looked at my ticket.

"Me and my friends sit at row 32," I said in a friendly tone. He waved goodbye, and was about to leave, but then I realized something; I never told him my name! "Hey! I totally forgot. My name is Bella." He said cool, gave me a grin, turned, and left. I went looking for my seat, and I found Alice and Rose sitting right in my row already. They immediately pounced.

"OMG! It's so great to see you guys!" I exclaimed.

"We missed you so much!," they said together. They gave me a tight hug. We all had smiles plastered wide across our faces.

"Oh! Guess what? I met a hot guy that goes to our school! And…he has buddies," I hinted. They squealed.

"OMG, what are there names?" Alice asked with excitement shinning in her eyes.

"I only met one, but his name is Edward." I continued to describe him.

"Let's go meet them." We sang together. And we were off to row 24. This was going to be the best school year ever."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Hope you liked it! I only made tiny changes but still! Review please!! I will update soon! **

–**iloveedwardcullen12 or Jess**


	2. Chapter 2: The Meeting and the Greeting

**Hey everyone, wow I am surprised that I updated two days in a row. You guys are very lucky!! Read and Review!!!!!!!!!!!**

*Previous chapter*

"Let's go meet them." We sang together. And we were off to row 24. This was going to be the best school year ever.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Chapter 2 "Meeting the Guys"**

BPOV

It was so good to see my two best friends again. It had been a while.

"What do you think they look like?" Rosalie giggled. We were currently looking for row 24, where the guys were sitting.

"I hope there hot, but the way Bella was describing the one, Edward, It sounds like he is off limits." Alice said laughing at the end. I blushed a deep red. I am sure I looked like a tomato. "What ever guys." I sighed and looked down. "What row are they sitting in again," Rose whined. I looked up at the row numbers. 20, 21, 22, 23, "Be patient. It's the next row, Geesh." Before we could see the guys you could hear them. One, it sounded like Edward, was speaking in a hushed voice. I listen closely. I heard him talking about a girl with brown hair and brown eyes. I listen for her name, but he never mentioned it.

"Looks like our little Eddie has a crush?" another voice boomed. His laugh was loud and you could hear it clearly. We were now standing right in front of there seats. There were three off them. The one with the loud laugh had shorter curly brown hair. His eyes were hazel and he was huge. Not fat, but with muscle. The other boy, sitting on the left side of the big guy, was tall and was built, but not like the other one. He had blonde hair with natural honey streaks hanging in his piercing blue eyes. They looked a lot like Rosalie's eyes. Then there was Edward. I guess they didn't notice us standing there as they continued with there conversation.

"DON'T. CALL. ME. EDDIE!" Edward half yelled. I laughed and they quickly turned their heads in our direction. "Um…hi," Edward said. "Hey Edward. These are my friends I was telling you about. This is Alice Cullen," I said pointing towards her. She smiled and said hi. I noticed she had her eyes on the blonde one. "This is Rosalie Hale," pointing towards her. She also had her eyes on some one, the bigger one. I finished with me, "and last, but not least, I am Isabella Swan. But, I go by Bella." I smiled as I through my hands in the air. They all laughed. "So you are this Bella girl," the big one boomed. Edward shot him a glare and he stopped laughing.

"Err… yes. The one and only." He laughed again. That was weird.

"I am Emmett McCarthy, and this is Edward Mason, and Jasper Whitlock. I heard you were all going to California Boarding school."

"Yeah, we are all sharing a dorm together. We are all juniors," Rose said still eyeing Emmett. "Cool so are we" Jasper said. _Blink _The seat belt sign came on.

_There is air turbulence, so everyone needs to go back to his or her seats and buckle up._ The flight attendant called over the speakers.

"We will catch up with you later."

"Bye guys." We called together. We walked off to our seats.

"Alice are you okay? You barley said three words." Rose said. I held the back of my hand to Alice's forehead and gasped. "She doesn't have a fever." We all started laughing.

"I'm fine, but did you see how cute they are. I like that Jasper Whitlock guy." Alice went back to her normal bubbly self. "I like Emmett. He is huge." Rosalie tried to flex her arm, but there was nothing there.

"Isn't there suppose to be a lump here?" Rose laughed. We made it back to our seats.

"What do you think they were talking about before we got there?" I asked. Did Edward have a girlfriend? Wait, why should I care if he likes some else? It's not like I like him, or do I? I haven't gone out with anyone since 9th grade. Jacob was a great person, until he cheated on be with my ex friend Jessica. I don't trust guys anymore. They act like they like you, you let them close to you, then they break your heart.

"I don't know all I heard was Emmett saying 'looks like our little Eddie has a crush'. Why what did you hear." Alice asked.

"Um…never mind?" I mumbled.

"Bella, what did you hear." Rose asked not in a good mode anymore.

"It was nothing," I said with a little more confidence. They seemed to let it go for now. I pulled out my Zune 80GB and put it on shuffle. Since I was the one with the window seat, I leaned my head against it and closed my eyes. Two questions went through my mind before I drifted off to sleep. _Why did Emmett say 'so your this Bella girl?' and Edward's glare at Emmett._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Bella wake up. We landed." Alice said. I could feel her poking my side repeatedly. "No go away. I am tired." I whined

"Oh. My. God. Edward's here." With that, I jumped up and said where. Rose and Alice busted up laughing.

"I…n-new…that…w-would w-work." Rosalie said in between laughs. I looked around and saw that there was no Edward here. I put my Zune back into my carryon and stared walking away towards the exit. Rose and Alice were still laughing but noticed that I was walking away.

"We're sorry. Bella come back here." I slowed my pace and waited for them to catch up. We exited the plane and were now on our way to the luggage claim. This airport was huge. There were two levels. We were on the second floor waiting for the elevator.

"Ugh, this elevator is never coming. Let's take the stairs." Alice grabbed our wrists and dragged us to the stairs. For some one so short she sure was strong.

"Yeah, well I maybe short, but at least I don't trip over my own feet or invisible cracks in the floor."

"Sorry, did I say that out loud?"

"Yes"

"Do you forgive me?"

"Well," she paused as if she was thinking about it, "I guess." Alice started laughing again. "Of course silly, I forgive you. You are my best friend after all." Alice hugged me. Rose cleared her throat and looked at Alice. She looked like her feelings got hurt.

"I'm sorry; you are my best friend too." Alice let go of me and hugged Rose. We all laughed. We were walking down the stairs. I was in the front, Alice and Rosalie were right behind me, and I was on the last few steps as I tripped.

"Bella" they screamed together, as I fell towards the floor. Right as I was about to hit the ground I landed face first on top of something hard, breaking my fall.

"Oww," I noticed that the something hard was a person, not just any person but Edward Mason.

"OMG!! Are you okay Bella?" Alice rushed to my side.

"Yeah" I got off Edward. "Sorry Edward. I really should watch where I am going."

"That's okay." He got off the ground and straighten out his shirt. "Do you always fall on people?"

"Not usually. I fall on the floor. But if you are implying that I am a klutz then yes I am."

"She can't even walk across I straight surface." Rose said. "Well, it's not like I choose to be clumsy." I said getting a little annoyed.

"Where is Jasper and Emmett?" Alice asked looking around.

"They went to claim our luggage. I was just on my way to McDonalds when I was toppled." He laughed. I blushed, "I am really sorry about that." "No problem, I saved you a trip to the ground. Hey, do you want to join us at McDonalds?"

"I don't know about you guys, but I am starving" I said.

"Yeah, that airplane food is terrible." Said Alice. Rosalie quickly agreed.

"Cool then, let's just get our suit cases and we will meet you there." I said. As we walked away Alice started giggling. "what?" I asked.

"Only some one as clumsy as you, can make an entrance like that." Rose joined in on their giggling.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

When we got to McDonalds the guys had already order their food and were sitting in a booth near the back. We ordered our food and joined them. I had gotten a double cheeseburger with a chocolate sundae, so did Alice; only hers was strawberry. Rosalie ordered a salad. We walked over to Edward's table and sat in the large booth. Rose sat across from Emmett. Alice sat across from jasper, and I sat across from Edward.

"Hey what's up girls? Bella, Heard you fell on Eddie-boy." Emmett laughed.

"Don't call me that, Emmy." Everyone at the table was laughing at Edward's come back, but Emmett. "That's…what I…thought." Edward was able to get out during breaths of air. We all laughed even harder. During the time at McDonalds, we played 20 questions with everyone. We found out that Jasper's parents were divorced, just like Rosalie's and mine. Edward played piano, and that they were from Mayport Florida; Only 40 minutes from where I live in Jacksonville Florida. We were there for an hour before we finished lunch. When we were all done we left for the Boarding School.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Hope everyone liked the chapter. Review and I might post another chapter tomorrow. If I don't get reveiws, you have to wait for Monday or Tuesday!! **

**All you have to do is push that green button right under this a/n!!**

**!!!Chow!!!**

**Love,**

**iloveedwardcullen12 or Jess**


	3. Chapter 3: California Boarding School

**Hey everyone! I am so sorry I have not updated like I said I would. I have had a major writers block. Still do! So, I hope this chapter turns out okay. Thanks for all the reviews. Here is chapter 3!**

**Enjoy! :D**

"**California Boarding School"**

**Chapter 3**

**BPOV**

Before we left the airport Alice, Rose, and I had to look for our limo driver. The boys had to take a taxi. We asked if they wanted to ride with us but they refused. We all exchanged numbers, so when we got to the school we would be able to meet up. The driver was not hard to find. He had a piece of cardboard with _Swan_ written across it. On the way to the school, we talked about the boys.

"Oh. My. Gosh. Did you see the way Edward looked at you, Bella? He totally likes you," Alice said bouncing in her seat.

"Why would Edward like me? I mean look at him and look at me. I am plain Jane boring. But I sure saw the way you looked at Jasper, and the way Rose looked at Emmett."

"You really don't see your self clearly Bella. You are gorgeous. Any guy would be lucky to have a girl like you. You are fun, caring, a bit clumsy and stubborn, but pretty, amazing, and smart." Rose said as she gave me a hug. "Now let's finish talking about the guys." Rose giggled.

"What about you Bella? You looked like you were going to faint every time he smiled at you. Do you like him?" I blushed. Had it really been that noticeable? Every time he smiled at me, I would melt and lose focus.

"I just met him, so no I don't like him." Alice's and Rosalie's face looked disappointed. By now, we were almost to the boarding school. I looked out the window for the first time and took in my surroundings. The road we are on twisted along the ocean's shore. The waves coming from the Pacific Ocean were light blueish green, and you could smell the salt in the air. The beach was full of kids and their parents playing in the water, and some teens were lying on a beach towel soaking up the sun. Note to self, get a tan before we leave California. The other side of the road was filled with palm trees and then there was a parking lot in the opening of the trees. We drove down the rode a little further and then the school came in view.

There was a huge sign that said 'Welcome to California Boarding School'. The campus had several buildings surrounding it. Some were school buildings, restaurants, and then the huge apartment looking buildings, I guess, where our dorms. The limo parked in front of a little building that said front office and student drop off. There were some students standing around looking at papers and maps with there luggage is tow. All the people that were standing around stared at the limo their mouths wide open. When Rosalie, Alice and I got out of the limo, grabbed our luggage and walked to the front desk we heard a few gasps come from the crowd that was now forming. We walked inside and there was a little old lady sitting behind a small desk doing paper work.

"Excuse me," The lady looked up. "We are new here. My name is Alice Cullen, this is Bella Swan, and this is Rosalie Hale."

"Aww, just a second your paper work should be around here some where." She began digging through a pile of papers. She pulled out a vanilla folder with our names on it.

"This has your dorm room, schedules, rules, and maps if you get lost. You probable have some of this stuff already, but most claim that they lost it or left it at home. My name is Mrs. Seeders, so if you have any questions feel free to come down and ask."

"Thank you." We called over our shoulders before we went to the chairs to look at our schedules together.

"Yes, we have all the same classes together" Alice sang as she jumped up and down.

"Clam down Alice. What dorm are we in, so we can bring our stuff there and call the boys to see if they are settled in yet." Alice and Rose seemed to get even more hyper when I mentioned the boys.

"We are in dorm room …118," Rose said as she looked through the stack of papers.

"Then let's go."

--

We walked to the dorms and walked up to the elevator. We were waiting for the elevator to come when Alice and Rose started talking about Jasper and Emmett.

"So where do think the boys' rooms are?" Rose asked

"Can we stop talking about them for one second please?" I begged.

"Fine, so what do you think the room will look like?" Alice asked. Just then came the elevator.

"I hope it is big. We need to go to Bed, Bath, and Beyond for decorations for our room. Does the rule book say anything about painting the room, Rose?" Alice asked. Of course, she was going to turn our dorm into the best one there. We reached our floor and walked down the long hall. Room 110…113…116… there it is 118. "Here it is guys." Rose sang. We opened the door and walked in. The room was huge. There was a bunk bed and a single bed, a bathroom, and a giant closet with two smaller closets. There was a mini fridge in the corner with some other kitchen supplies.

"Wow," me, Alice, and Rosalie said at the same time.

"This room is huge." I said.

"I know, look at the closets. I call the big one." Alice said

"I call the bottom bunk," Rosalie said.

"And I call the top. Bella you talk in your sleep so you are going to be as far from me as possible." Alice laughed.

"Sure I wanted the single anyways. Alice can you even reach the top bunk." Rose and I started laughing. When we were finished, we looked at Alice's reaction.

"Yeah, yeah… Whatever; I know I am short, but like I said earlier, I don't trip over a flat surface." Rosalie and Alice were laughing now. I scowled. I don't like it when people make fun of my clumsiness. I was not going to forgive Alice so easily this time. I let her go at the airport when I tripped on the stairs and landed on Edward. I walked over to my new bed and through all my stuff on. I made sure I had my cell and walked out the door.

"Bella, where do you think your going?" Alice almost yelled.

"Out," I said slowly as I stood in the doorway.

"But we need to decorate the room," Alice whined.

"Alice you know I am useless when it comes to decorating. You can do what ever to the room as long as my stuff is dark blue." I said. Alice seemed to cheer up when I said do whatever to the room. I knew I was going to be regretting it later.

"Bella, you can't leave me alone with her. She is going to by the store if I stay here, and I am exhausted from the flight." Rose begged. Wow, Rose was always ready for Alice's shopping trips, but I did not blame her. I was extremely bushed too. When Alice went shopping, it never was under two and a half hours. If Rosalie stayed here, Alice was sure to come back with the store, no doubt about that.

"I am truly sorry Rose, but I made up my mind and I am going to explore the campus."

"But Bella, you can't-" Rose started but I cut her off.

"I really am sorry." I quickly turned around before Rose could guilt trip me into going. I walked out of the building and walked around the sidewalk that looked like it went around the whole campus. There were a couple of little restaurants filled with people. I looked at the time on my cell and realized it was 6:45. That would explain why I was hungry again.

I past the restaurants and the fast food places. I was now entering a park. There was a baseball field and three basketball courts. On one of the courts, there was a game. The guys were running back and forth with the ball. Some of the boys where from the crowd I saw earlier; I could not see all the faces. There were some with there backs to me, but I could tell that Edward, Jasper, and Emmett were out there playing. Edward grabbed the ball as it bounced off the rim and ran to his team's basket. He through the ball and made a three point shot. His team jumped up and down. They had won the game.

I knew a lot about basketball from my cousin Jessie. He looked like my twin. He had the same eye color but his was a little darker and the same dark brown hair. Everyone mistakes him for my brother. Jessie is 16. His parents died in a car crash when he was10 and he moved in with us. He was on the team back in Florida and always needed some one to practice with, so now I can play ball really good. I headed in the direction of the courts. I sat down on a bench just on the outside of the basketball court.

"Hey Edward," I called. Edward spun around on his heel and a smile broke out on his face when he saw me on the bench.

"Hey Bella, what are you doing here?" Edward asked, Emmett and Jasper heard Edward and turned around. All three of them came walking over to the spot that I was sitting.

"Hey Bells." Emmett called.

"Hello Bella," Jasper said

"Hey guys, I was just walking around the campus avoiding another Alice shopping trip, when I saw you playing Basketball. By the way, nice rebound and three pointer Edward," I said as they reach the bench.

"Thanks, so you know about basketball?" Edward laughed.

"Yeah, my cousin is sixteen and is on the team at school in Florida. He always needs someone to practice with."

"Cool what is your cousin's name?" Jasper asked.

"His name is Jessie and he looks like my twin; long brown hair, and deep, dark brown eyes. His parents died in a car crash and he lives with my mom now. Jessie is 16 years old."

"Sorry to here about Jessie's parents." Jasper said.

"Yeah me too, Hey who's hungry?" Emmett said. Of course, I only have known Emmett for a few hours but you can tell he likes to eat. Every time I see him, he is eating something or thinking about food.

"Bella do want to join us for dinner? You can call Alice and Rosalie." Jasper said.

"I would love to and so would they, but like I said I am avoiding another shopping trip with Alice." They all laughed.

"I am just going to walk around for a while. See ya guys later." I called as I slowly turned around and started back to the sidewalk.

"Hey wait up!" I turned around and Edward was running up the path with his basketball. I stopped and waiting for him.

"I thought you were going to eat with Jasper and Emmett?" I asked

"I am not hungry. Besides they all ready left. I rather walk with you then watch Emmett eat and talk about Rosalie." Edward looked down when he said Rosalie's name, as if he was not suppose to say that.

"It is okay, Rosalie can't stop talking about Emmett either and Alice won't shut up about Jasper." We both laughed. Edward was spinning the ball on his fingers.

"How well are you at Basketball?" Edward asked.

"I don't know, I am better then Jessie and he is the one on the team. So I guess I am good. Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering if you wanted to go shoot some hoops with me?" He smiled.

"Sure I would love to." Edward and I walked to the court the boys were playing on. When we were at the half court line, I snatched the ball from Edward's grip and tossed the ball in the hoop.

_SWISH_

I grabbed the rebound and did a perfect lay up. I grabbed the rebound again and through the ball in Edward's direction. Edward, who was standing at the half court line, mouth-hanging open, was staring at me. The ball smacked his arm and retrieved him from his trance.

"Wow, I thought you were kidding when you said you were good." He finally said.

"You thought I was lying!" I raised my voice. It came out more as a statement then a question.

"No, of course not; It's just every girl I have every met has never played sports. They always worry about their nails, hair, and don't like to sweat. And no offence, but you are a klutz and to see you not tripping over your feet, to see you graceful on the court, it is a shock.

"Oh, well I am not like other girls. I do worry about all that besides the sweating, but so what I can always redo it later."

"Yeah, I noticed." He mumbled. I guess I wasn't suppose to hear it.

"What gave me away?" He smiled and blushed when he figured out that I had heard him.

"Lots of things, but I would have to say Basketball was the big one." I frowned as I went to go get the ball.

"You might even be better then me." He added. I smiled at that.

"Thanks, but I have not really seen you play. Next time you and your friends play call me so I can watch. Then I can tell if you really mean it or you were just saying that."

"Same here, I have not seen you play, but I know that you can do lay ups and do half court shots."

--

Edward and I passed the ball back and forth on the court and made some shots. We were walking back toward his dorm when my cell phone rang. **(Alice in bold, **_Bella in Italics_**)**

_Hello?_

**ISABELLA SWAN, WHERE ARE YOU? **

I had to pull the phone away from my ear she was so loud.

_Calm down. I am with Edward. We were at the park but now we are walking to his dorm. _

**We were so worried about you. Wait… did you say Edward? **

_Yes. _

"If that is Alice tell her she can come over, Rosalie too," Edward said

_Alice, Edward said you and Rose could come over here too. _

**Yes, we will be there. What room is he in? **

"What room is yours," I asked Edward.

"113"

_Alice, he is in room 113 _

**Okay, we will see you guys there in 10 minutes... His dorm is just five rooms down our hall. Why didn't we see them when we got here? **

_They were playing Basketball with some friends in the park. _

**Oh, Okay…we will see you soon. 'Bye Bella. **

'_Bye Alice _

"How did you know it was Alice?" I asked after I hung up with Alice.

"I could hear her yelling your name, and Alice would be my first guess anyways."

"And you would be right most of the time." We laughed.

--

Knock, Knock

"Emmett, can you get the door," Jasper asked.

"No, why can't you," Emmett whined

"Because I told you first," Jasper said.

"Oh, My, God, I will get the door. Besides it is Alice and Rose," I said as I went to get up. Emmett and Jasper jumped up and ran for the door.

"Get out of my way Jasper," Emmett said as he pushed Jasper into a wall.

"Ow, you get out the way Emmett," Jasper pushed Emmett but he didn't move a budge as they ran for the door.

"Ha, you're weak," They finally made it to the door. They reached it at the same time.

"Hey girls," Emmett and Jasper said at the same time. The look on Rosalie and Alice's faces were priceless. Two hot guys running to the door to meet you and they are both out of breath when they get there.

"Guys are you going to let them in or are you going to make them stand out there all night." Edward called from the kitchen. He was making dinner for him and me.

"Oh, come in," Jasper said

"Bella, I hope you don't mind, but all we have in here in Macaroni. Is that alright?" Edward asked.

"Of course it's aright Edward. I was craving something cheesy."

"Good, I guess we will be going shopping tomorrow for food." Edward said.

"Hey Bella, you missed out on a really fun shopping trip. I got you everything in dark blue like you wanted. It looks so good." Alice said as she sat in the couch seat next to mine.

"You already got everything together."

"Yes, and you won't believe what she bought. We were just about to check out when I forgot something. I dashed to the isle and when I came back Alice already checked out and a giant flat-"

"That's enough Rose. Don't ruin the surprise." Alice cut off Rose in mid sentence.

"Was she going to say what I think she was going to say?" I asked

"That depends on what you think it is, but my lips are sealed." Alice closed her mouth and pretended to lock it shut and throw away the key."

"But Alice, you know I hate surprises." Alice just shook her head side to side. I never thought Alice could stop talking.

"Did you but paint for our room yet, or do we have to go tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yes I did get the paint. It goes with everyone's colors. Rose's colors are red, black, and white. Mine is lime green and pink and your colors are blue and white." Alice said.

"I knew that lock wouldn't stay shut for long." Everyone laughed.

"Bella the food is done." Edward said as he brought to big bowls of Mac and cheese to the table.

"Thanks Edward."

"No problem."

After we ate, everyone was talking. We stayed at the boy's dorm until 10:00. We ended up watching a movie, but Emmett would not stop talking over it.

"And this is why we don't watch movies with you Emmett," Jasper said as the movie ended.

"We really should get going. I am so tired." Rosalie said.

"Me too," Alice said

"Me three, so we will see you guys later then.

"Yeah, that plane ride wiped me out," Edward said.

"Bye girls," Emmett said.

"Bye guys," I said.

--

"So how did you and Edward meet in the park," Alice giggled from her top bunk.

"I was walking through and I saw a basketball game, so I walked over to the court and saw Emmett, Edward, and Jasper playing. Then me and Edward walk to there dorm." I groaned. I was tired. All I wanted to do was to sleep.

"Bella, something had to happen between the basketball game and walking ot the dorm." Rose sighed from the bottom bunk.

"Can't all this wait to morning," I asked

"No, so what happened." Alice said as she jumped up and down.

Bang

Alice hit her head on the ceiling as she was bouncing on her bed.

"Ow, stupid ceiling" Alice muttered. She was rubbing the top of her head. Rose and I laughed.

"Here is the story. When the boys won the game, I walked down to the benches and was talking to Edward, Jasper, and Emmett. Emmett got hungry and left with Jasper. Edward stayed behind and we shot some hoops together."

"You play basketball," Rose asked.

"Yes, I forgot to mention that. Do you remember Jessie, my cousin?" I asked. They both nodded their heads.

"Well, Jessie wanted to get on the school team and he needed some one to practice with, so I helped. Turns out, I am really good at it. It is the only place I am not a klutz." I looked up at their reactions. They were both of shock, but Alice still had pain in her eyes. I looked at her hand, it as still on her head rubbing the spot she had hit.

"Now, good night," I jumped out of bed and turned off the lights.

"Good night Bella, Rose," Alice sang.

"'Night Alice, Bella" Rosalie yawned

**Finally, I finished this chapter. Again sorry I didn't update sooner. Picture of Jessie on my Profile. Please review. The reviews make me happy and then I write faster. So,**

**!!Review, Review, Review!!**

**Love,**

**iloveedwardcullen12 or Jess**


	4. Chapter 4: What do you mean?

**Hey everyone; I am so sorry about not updating. With school, homework, and just being lazy I have not wrote anything.**

**This chapter was hard to write. There was a hundred different ways I could take this story but I chose this way! Hope it turned out all right! **

**Thanks to everyone who voted for my poll. I am going to leave it up for a while just to see what everyone is thinking, but I decided which way I am going to take this story. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. They make my day and I write faster.**

**I have one big change in the story I need to say. Instead of Edward being an only child I am going to make him and Emmett brothers. Edward and Em's parents, Elizabeth and Edward Sir, adopted Jasper. There last name is going to be Mason.**

**If you get confused please tell me in a review or pm me. **

**On with the story…**

"What do you mean"

Chapter 4

BPOV

*Two weeks later*

We all arrived at the boarding school two weeks ago and everything was going great. The first night we were here Alice deck out the dorm. It looked amazing. The surprise she was talking about was exactly what I thought, a flat screen TV. However, there was more then one thing. Alice had bought a huge stereo system.

That was the last time Alice had gone shopping. Alice has been hanging around Jasper so much; she has not had time to go shopping. She was actually wearing the same clothes twice before throwing them out. Rosalie was also hanging out with Emmett so much; she now loves cars. Can you believe it? The Rosalie Hale obsessed with cars. Not just the outside of the cars either, but the engine and all that dirty greasy stuff. Rose has gone tomboy on us. She can change the oil, tires, and some other things. And as for me, I think I fell in love with Edward Mason. He was just so perfect, his smile, his looks, a genital man, funny, knows how to play the piano… and I could go on all day.

Edward and I spent every waking minute together. We would watch movies in my dorm one day then we would do something in his dorm the next. We have even gone out to the basketball court a few times and played one on one. Of the three times we played, I have won two of the games, which left Edward only winning once.

*Flash back*

"You can't tell anyone about this," Edward said as I won my second game against him. He was laughing as he said this, "you'll wound my ego."

"What ego, how many days have you been here? That's right, ten days,"

"I was starting one. Can't a guy try." He laughed.

*End of Flash back*

Oh, his ego was sure up there now. Every single girl on this campus has a major crush on him. Everywhere I go with him, I am sent daggers from the girls and the boys send daggers to Edward. Talk about jealously.

School was starting next week. Everyone on campus was running around and trying to do everything before school started. Including the beach, last minute shopping, and other stuff like that.

Alice and Rosalie were out shopping while I stayed at the dorm and cleaned it. It was about time they went shopping. I was starting to get worried about them. All the boys were busy with some sports training and try outs for basketball. My phone beeped saying I had a text. It was from Jessie.

**Bella, call me soon! -Jess**

I dialed in his number wondering what was wrong.

"Hello," he asked

"Hey Jess, what's up?"

"Nothin' much. Just really bored with out you here and I miss our one on one games."

"I miss them too, but I have found another person to play with." I teased him

"You…you replaced me? How could you do that? I am like your brother. Thanks Bells." He said pretending to be hurt.

"No, I didn't replace you, just a friend to practice with."

"Oh, good,"

"How's mom?

"She is good. She has found a new friend. Her name is Elizabeth. They met at one of mom's new book club. She and her husband live less then an hour away from our house. Elizabeth has three sons. Two of them are hers and the other one is adopted."

"That's cool, have you meet there kids? How old are they?"

"They are your age and no I haven't met them. I don't even know their names or where they are going to school. I think they are going to some boarding school. What's so great about boarding school anyways? I mean, you live on school campus, always following school rules, you have curfew, and you have to share a room. That does not sound appealing." Jessie rambled on. **(A\N: BTW, I have noting against Boarding schools.)**

"It gives me a chance to meet new people and explore new things." I explained.

"So, have you met anyone?"

"I have made a few new friends. Their names are Edward, Jasper, and Emmett. Edward is the one I play basketball with." My voice went all dreamy when I spoke of Edward. I hope Jess didn't notice, "He is good, but I am better. I beat him two out of three." I bragged.

"Looks like someone has a crush," Darn it! He noticed.

"Bella and Edward sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes LOVE. Then comes-" He sung

"Oh, shut up. Wait until you get a girlfriend or a crush. I will be making fun of you until I decide other wise." I growled.

"Fine," Jessie laughed. Just then, Alice and Rosalie came in the front door carrying nothing in their hands. I heard some grunting and groaning coming from the hall.

Emmett, Jasper, and Edward came trough the door carrying over fifty bags altogether. They were all sweaty from earlier today. At least that is what I thought the sweat came from. Edward dropped his pile by the couch I was sitting at and almost toppled on me while he fell on to the couch.

"Hello! Edward I am sitting here."

"What, my name is Jessie not Edward. I know you like him but you don't need to pretend I am him." Jessie called in to the phone all confused.

"Umm, Jess I have to go my friends are here and Ali and Rose just got back from a shopping trip."

"Okay, I will talk to ya later, Bella."

"Me too, tell mom and Phil that I say hi. Bye Jess,"

"Bye" I hung up the phone a glared at Edward. He had gotten most of his body off me. He had his feet propped up on the little coffee table and his head was lying on my shoulder, eyes closed.

"Oh, sorry Bells, I didn't see you there." Edward said.

"Oh sure, I am just part of the couch." I jumped up off the couch. Edward fell over because I was no longer supporting his head. I laughed as his eyes flew open. Alice, Rose, Em, and Jasper were sitting through out the living room watching Edward and me.

"Sure thanks Bella; _I_ just had to drag up all_ your_ clothes. Next time Alice wants to play _Bella Barbie_, as you call it, I will let her go ahead. _I_ won't protect _you_ anymore." He said pretending to be annoyed. Wait…what did he said?

"What? My clothes, I did not even go shopping. ALICE…" I yelled.

"Yes," Alice says all smiles.

"Why did you buy me clothes? How much did it cost? I will pay you back. You really should not have done that."

"It doesn't matter what I paid. You can pay me back by letting me do Bella Barbie on you tonight." Alice sang.

"Like I said earlier, I am not protecting you," Edward laughed.

"Why tonight? I am not going anywhere." I sighed

"Oh Yes You Are! Now you boys need to leave. Jasper tonight at seven at Little's Italian. Do not forget, I will meet you there. " Alice smiled. Wait a minute…what was going on?

The boys left and Alice was currently doing my hair and make-up. She had dug around in all my bags, 40% of the bags were mine, looking for the perfect dress, as she puts it, and accessories. She would not let me see the dress she picked out or let me look in a mirror. I still didn't know where I was going.

"Alice, for like the tenth time, where am I going tonight. I would really like to know." I begged.

"It is a surprise," Alice sang.

"You know I hate surprises. Please tell me…please," I begged again.

"Okay, all done with your hair and make-up. You look so beautiful. The dress will look great with your skin tone. Everything is turning out just perfect. It is time to get you in your dress. I will help you so you don't mess up my hard work." Alice said.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Alice's POV

*At the mall with Rose*

We were talking about random things when we walked into a shoe store.

"How are you and Emmett?" I asked.

"What, nothing is a happening between us." Rose quickly changed directions to avoid my questions. She cannot get away that easy. I followed her to a rack of high heals.

"Oh sure, I can see the look in your eyes every time you talk, think, or look at him, Emmett too. You two are made for each other. You should ask him out…" I did not finish the thought because Rosalie was already lost in thought by the time I said 'Emmett too'. After a few minutes of silence from Rose, I started to become impatient.

"Rose, Earth to Rose…Hello, are you even listening to me?" Grrr…. What was I going to do with her?

"Sorry…you're right, I should ask him out. He is perfect. He is everything that I always looked for in a guy and he is so sweet." Rosalie sighed all dreamy. She finally sees my point.

"How about you ask him out tonight and I will ask out Jasper." A huge smile took over my face as a thought of Jasper and I out on a date together.

"I like that idea but what about Bella? She has nobody to go out on a date with." I thought about it for a few minutes. I picked up a pair of gold colored high heals.

"OMG, those are amazing Alice. What size do they have?" Rose asked. I scanned through the boxes. The only size left was Bella's size. That was when it hit me.

"Oh. My. God. Rose, I have the perfect idea for tonight." I jumped up and down.

"Call Emmett and Jasper and tell them to meet us here. Tell them it is important." Rose did as I said and called them. I grabbed the high heals and a few other shoes and checked out.

"Okay see you in 15 minutes. 'Bye" Rose hung up with Emmett.

"We only have fifteen minutes to buy the perfect dresses, the matching accessories, and make-up." I said running out of they shoe store.

--

We went from store to store looking for dresses when I came across the most beautiful dress. It was going to look so good. This was the one for tonight

"Rose how many dresses did you find?" I asked.

"I have a total of 10 dresses, but I could pick out three of four if I knew who they were for." Rosalie still did not know my plan yet.

"Let me see them," She held up each dress.

"I like them all," we checked out with everything we needed. We headed to a café rose told the boys we'd be in.

"Where are the boys I told them to meet us here in fifteen minutes." Rose complained. Just then, Jasper and Emmett came through the entrance looking for us.

"What do you think they want?" Jasper asked. "They only asked for you and me."

"I don't know but if they called us here to go shopping then I am leaving," Emmett said.

"Over here boys," I called. "And no I didn't call you here to go shopping…" actually, I did need them for one thing.

"Umm Alice…you didn't make us come here to go shopping right," Jasper said worry leaking into his voice.

"Yes…" the boys groaned, "and No," I said.

"What do you mean?" Emmett asked.

"Well…" I explained the first part of my plan to Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett.

"So tonight me and you are going out on a date," Jasper smiled so big I thought if was going to break his face, "and you needed me and Emmett to go get some nice clothes." Jasper's smile fell.

"Yup, that is the plan…well part of it anyways." I said whispering the last part.

"What do you mean… well part of it." Emmett asked

"I will tell you later," I jumped up from the booth and dragged everyone with me to get the boys some clothes.

"What do you mean tell us later?" Emmett said

"Argh, Emmett stop saying 'what do you mean' please." Emmett laughed.

"Alice," Emmett said

"Don't you even think about saying it," I said glaring at Emmett from a rack of dressy shirts for them.

"Too late I already thought about it!"

"What do you mean? What do you mean. What do you mean!" Emmett chanted.

"Emmett if you don't stop now I will make you walk to the dorm carrying all the bags I bought today and that head of yours will no longer be attached to your body," I growled

"Em, if you want to keep your head where it belongs I better stop," Rosalie said

"But look at how short she is, she can't do anything to me," Emmett laughed. That was it. It was time to tell them who was in charge.

"I won't tell you my plan later if you keep this up." I teased him

"I want to know, I will be quiet." Emmett closed his mouth and pretended to zip it up and lock it. He throws away the key and smiles at me.

"That won't last long," I said

"It will to," Emmett said defending him self. "Crap, I just lost." Everyone laughed

--

After shopping for the boys and someone else, we drove back to the dorms in separate cars.

"Ali can you let me in on the secret." Rose begged the whole way.

"Wait until we get to the school."

We reached the campus and I explained my plan to them.

"Bella is in love with Edward, but she won't admit it to him. So my plan is to set those two up."

"That is a good idea," Jasper said, "Edward is always talking about Bella. He is in love with her too, but how will we get them together?"

"There is a green dress shirt in one of those bags tan slacks, and a pair of brown shoes in his size. All you have to do is get him in those and then drive him to the restaurant. If he asks any questions, just tell him we are having a group date or something like that."

"But what about Bella," Rose asked

"I will get her ready and into a dress by 7 o' clock tonight," I said, "Rose you will get the dinner reservations. Make sure there table is far away from ours so they can have some privacy. Is everyone clear about what we are doing?" Everyone agreed.

"What are we agreeing about?" asked somebody. I had my back turned so I couldn't see who it was.

"OMG we just went over this. I don't feel like explaining it again." I almost yelled. I whipped around and saw a stunned Edward standing behind me. The looks on everyone else's face was shocked.

"I never thought of you as a violent person. Now I understand why Bella hides behind me and hides in places you'll never look when you want something." Edward laughed.

"Oh… hey Edward, sorry about that I thought you were Emmett. We were just planning a…a…get together. Yeah, I was just thinking about the last time we all hung out together. It would be nice to see everyone at once."

"Cool, sounds like a good idea. When are we having it?" He asked agreeing with my answer to his question.

"I don't know yet, but when I know I'll get back to you on that." I sang. "Now that you are here you can help Emmett and Jasper carry these bags up to my room." I laughed. The boys sighed knowing there was no way out of this.

**Sorry this chapter was so short, but it is better then nothing. I am also sorry that it has been over a month since I updated the story.**

**Love,**

**iloveedwardcullen12 or Jess **


	5. Chapter 5: Dating and Basketball

Alice's POV

I finished Bella's makeup and hair. We, Rosalie, Bella, and myself, were on our way to the restaurant. The boys were already there. Jasper had called twice looking for answers to Edward questions. In the end, Edward thought that we were having our get together tonight.

"Alice can you tell me where we are going or what we are doing," Bella growled in irritation.

"Umm, we are going to a restaurant to meet up with Emmett, Edward, and Jasper," Rosalie explained.

"Then why did I need to be dressed up?" Bella glanced down at her midnight blue dress. It had silver glitter on the left hand side with a blue ribbon tied under her breast.

"Alice is high heels necessary? You know I am going to trip and end up in the emergency room tonight," this time she glared at her silver high heels.

"Like I would let you fall. Besides Edward will be there and hasn't he caught you almost every time you have fallen since we moved to California," I chuckled. I looked at Bella in the seat next to me.

"Bella, what ever happens tonight, don't freak-out or be stubborn. I know you will love us when everything turns out." Bella's face turned to complete confusion.

"We are finally here," Rosalie yelled from the seat opposite us. Ever since we have left the mall, Rose has been very jittery. I think it had something to do with going on a date with Emmett. I too, was freaking out, but it didn't show on the outside. What if I made a fool of myself in front on Jasper? What if Jasper doesn't ask me out again after tonight? I sighed and stepped out of the limo. I can't wait 'till are cars got here. I missed my yellow 911-turbo Porsche convertible. Rose and Bella followed me to the restaurant.

"I am going to the bathroom to freshen up," I told Rose and Bella, "I will be right back." I walked to the bathroom and fixed my hair. I had combed out and curled my usual spiky black hair. I checked my makeup and got the wrinkles out of my dress. I was wearing a teal blue dress. It had a brown ribbon tied under my breast and it had gold markings on the bottom. I wore golden hoop earrings and golden high heels.

"Okay, let's go find the boys," I said when I finished in the restroom. We walked up to the host laughing.

"How many?" the young man asked eying us.

"Actually we have a reservation under Cullen and Hale," Rosalie said showing no interests in the boy starring at her.

"Right this way." The boy led us to a table near the back where we found Emmett, Jasper, and Edward waited. When the boys spotted us, their mouths dropped open. I swear I saw drool coming out of Emmett's mouth. I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Edward was starring at Bella. That was a good sign. There was still one major question that floated in my head. How were we going to get Edward and Bella together tonight? In the large booth Bella slide in next to Edward, Rose sat next to Emmett and I sat next to Jasper. They guys mouths were still open and we started to laugh.

BPOV

We made it to the restaurant, where we met up with the boys. When we came into view Edward, Emmett, and Jasper's eyes popped and their jaws drooped open. I sat next to Edward and the girls sat down to. Their jaws were still open and Rose, Alice, and I started to laugh.

"Edward it's not nice to stare." I pushed up on his chin to close his mouth with my index finger.

"Oh…umm...uh…sorry," Edward mumbled. I laughed even harder. Emmett and Jasper came out of there trances and like Edward started to mumble apologies.

"Wow, Rosalie you look hot," Emmett, boomed. Rosalie smiled, "Thanks." Rose wore a black dress that went passed her knees. She had on matching black high heels. They had little bows on them. The dress was a v-neck, had cut, and ruffled edges. Rosalie had curled her hair and pulled back her bangs to the side. She wore bright red lipstick, smoky eye shadow, and a little bit of pink blush.

"You look lovely tonight," Edward, said smiling his crooked grin. I blushed. He was so cute! I would love to go out with him, but I was nothing compared to him.

"Hello, my name is Mike and I am going to be your waiter for the evening. What kind of drinks would you like to start out with." The waiter eyed me. He ignored everyone else and stared at me.

"Umm, I will have some Coke," I said.

"Me too," Rose said.

"Make that six Cokes, if that is alright with everyone," Edward said. There were six yeses.

"That was CREEPY!" I drug out the e in the word.

"That's for sure." Edward said. The waiter came back a few minutes later with our drinks.

"Here you go, now has everyone figured out what they want to eat?" Mike looked at me and only me, but anywhere but my face. I started to get the creeps. Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulders and brought me close to him. I instantly froze. What was he doing? Edward's arm felt nice around my shoulders. Edward brought his lips to my ears and whispered, "Just play along."

"Hey sweet heart, what would you like to eat?" Edward asked. I turned to the waiter.

"I would like mushroom ravioli." I turned my head back to Edward. "What would you like to eat, honey?" It was hard to keep a straight face while saying this. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Mike's expression change. I was of fear and terror. Why was he scared? Whatever, Mike took the rest of our orders and quickly ran away.

"What was his problem?" I asked.

Emmett started to laugh.

"Emmett here gave that Creep a glare and then started to flex his arm." Rose sighed then looked down. I went to turn and talk to Edward when something stopped me. It was Edward's arm.

"Umm, Edward," I pointed to his arm and he had a light blush flash across his cheeks. He removed his arm and something hurt inside my chest. It wasn't physical. I felt empty now. We all continued to talk with in each other's groups. It was Rose and Emmett, Alice and Jasper, and Edward and I.

We were probably at the restaurant for 15 minutes when Rose and Alice pulled me away to the bathroom. They were jumping around and squealing.

"What happened?" I asked.

"OMG, Jasper asked me out," Alice almost yelled, "he wants to go out to a movie tonight." Alice sighed and her eyes got a dreamy looking.

"OMG, Emmett asked me out and he wants to take me to a movie tonight."

"I am so happy for you too. What movie are you going to watch? Are you two going to double date or got to separate movies?" All three of us were jumping up and down hugging each other. I was surprised I didn't fall yet. All of a sudden, Alice and Rosalie stopped jumping and they were suddenly sad.

"What's wrong?" I asked worried.

"What are you and Edward going to do tonight?" Rosalie asked.

"Umm, I don't know." Did Edward even want to hang out with me tonight? "I will have to figure that out later."

We walked back to our table and started to talk with one another.

"So Emmett, I was thinking about going shopping tomorrow and I was wondering if you would come with me." Rosalie said fluttering her eyelashes.

"Me to Jazzy," Alice fluttered her eyelashes too.

"Yeah, come on Jazzy," Emmett boomed. We all laughed at Jasper.

"Why doesn't Emmett have a nick name?" Jasper snickered. We all laughed. Rosalie thought for a moment.

"Alright, how about Emmy. Yeah, I like that. Your nick name is going to be Emmy." Emmett's face twisted up in disgust.

"Really Rosy, why that name. Why can't it be something original and cool? How about Emmster or The Em-Man…umm…oh, I know. How about M&M. Only spelt like E-m so it has my name in it." Emmett's smile filled his face.

"No, and Emmy is original." Rose complained.

--

We finished eating dinner at Little's Italian. Alice and Jasper already left for there movie. Rosalie and Emmett were just getting in his jeep to leave.

"See ya, have a good time." I gave Rose a wink and she laughed.

"What do you want to do tonight?" Edward asked.

"Umm, I don't know, but let's go to my dorm so I can get some different clothes on. This dress is starting to get annoying." Edward laughed. I walked over to my limo and hopped in. Edward just stood there.

"Are you coming? There's plenty of room."

"You literally have a driver drive you every where?" Edward asked eying Frank in the driver's seat.

"Actually, I have a white Bentley. It was sent here before I even left Florida, but it got lost along with Alice and Rosalie's cars. They sent them to the wrong boarding school. My mom got me a personal limo though." I explained.

"Nice car, I have a silver Volvo, but my parents haven't sent it to me. They just moved to another town in Florida. What kind of cars do Alice and Rosalie have?" Edward asked as he climbed into the limo.

"Alice has a yellow 911 turbo Porsche convertible and Rose has a red Ford Mustang GT. Rosalie's GT has so many upgrades though…"

Edward and I talked for the rest of the drive to my dorm. On the way we passed the park.

"Hey, do you want to play some basketball?" I asked.

"Sure, are we just going to shoot some hoops or play some one on one?" Edward asked eyeing me.

"Yeah, let's play one on one and watch me beat you… "I laughed, "again."

"Let's just practice."

We made it back to my dorm and I changed into some cute gray sweats. They had the word Cutie written on the pants in red block letters. On the hoody, my name was also written in red block letters. Alice and Rosalie had the same sweats but different colors and Alice's says Fun Sized and Rose's say Hot. Edward had also changed. He was wearing a pair of bagging basketball shorts and a white tee shirt.

"You ready to shoot some hoops?" Edward said as he grabbed the basketball.

"Ready." I smiled and he smiled back his crooked grin. For a minute, we were memorized in each other's eyes. We stood like that for another minute before I realized what was happening. I blushed and quickly spun my head in another direction. I mumbled a lets go, and we walked silently to he court.

Edward and I started with a few shots before we started to compete with each other. With out knowing it we started a game of one on one.

"Hey," a boy yelled from the sidelines, "can we join your game?" There were four guys standing on the sidelines. The boy who had asked had honey blonde shaggy hair. I couldn't make out what we really looked like because it was dark and the shadows covered his face.

Edward nodded his head out of breath.

"Yeah, you can join our game. By the way, my name is Edward Mason." Edward said after he had caught his breath.

"Cool, I am Jamie," the boy spoke, "this is Jake," He pointed ot a dark skinned boy with jet black hair that was pulled back into a pony tail. He looked taller then Edward, but younger then him by a year or two. "This is Jordan and Mitch." Jamie explained. Mitch was a skinny boy with dirty blonde hair. It reached his hazel eyes. He was built and didn't look anything like a basketball player. Jordan had short dark brown hair, was short, and was scary looking like Emmett with all his muscles.

"Hi, I'm Isabella Swan, but call me Bella. Are you new to this school or have you gone here before?" I asked.

"This is our first year, but we have been together since third grade. We came here for the awesome basketball program. I guess they have only lost a few games. It is going to be hard to make the team that's for sure." Mitch said. He smiled at me and I blushed. Wow, I haven't really met or seen many of the boys, but they were sure cute.

"You ready for a game now?" Edward asked.

We started the match and my team was losing by 2 points. Mitch, Jamie and I were on one team and Jordan, Jake, and Edward were on the other. I was very wrong about Mitch. He could play basketball good. I wasn't playing hard, knowing that Alice would freak out when she came back and I would be all sweaty and that I just thought Edward could use all the help he could get. Mitch got the ball and passed it to me. I dribbled the ball down the court, past Jordan and Edward, and faked the ball to Jamie on my left. As Jake went to the left, I quickly side stepped and did a perfect lay up into the basket. I smirked at Edward. Mitch and Jamie came running and gave me a high five.

"Wow, that was a lucky shot," Mitch said.

"Thanks." They had no idea what I was capable of doing on the court. I chuckled under my breath. We ended up playing for another 30 minutes before I had to take a break.

"Let's call it a game," Mitch and Jamie starred at me like a was crazy for ending the game.

"What no, I can't – I mean we can't lose. Jordan will be making fun of me until I beat them. 'Sides 10-17 isn't a very good score. Please, please, please can we keep going until we beat them," Jamie bagged. Oh my gosh, you have to be kidding me. He was begging.

"Umm, no," I said, "I am tired and I have to get to bed to get my…umm, beauty sleep." Jamie dropped to his knees, "Bella," he added a puppy dog pout and doe eyes, "please can we play so more? Bella, for me…" I heard some laughing behind me. I turned around quickly and saw that Jake, Jordan, Edward, and Mitch were laughing at Jamie, who was still on the ground. I shot a glare at Edward and he quickly stopped laughing.

"Jamie," Edward sighed, still on the verge of laughing again, "Get off the ground. If Bella says it is the end, then it is the end. Besides, you will never be able to beat me, even if you do have Bella." Edward smirked back at me and I huffed.

--

"Thanks for helping me out back there. I can't resist the doe eyes and the pout. Alice does it to me all the time."

"No problem," Edward said.

"When will Alice and Rose be back," Edward asked.

"I'm not sure but they will be back soon." It was quiet for a moment.

"Don't you think that it is weird that they said this was a friend get together and they just simply left us? Also, why did we have to get dressed up and go to the most fanciest restaurant on campus? Do you think they were planning something?" I asked.

"I don't know, but it was strange after I left your dorm. Jasper, Emmett, and I walked down to our dorm and I was instantly shoved into these clothes. Every time I asked Jasper what was going on, he would just freeze like he was thinking for something to say with out giving me too many details. I think he ended up calling Alice twice looking for answers," Edward stopped walking and stood in front of my door, "Well here we are, I hope you get some, I quote, beauty sleep." Edward started to laugh quietly.

We had walked back to the dorms and Edward insisted that he walk the five extra dorms to say good night to me.

"Yes, good night Edward. I hope you get some beauty sleep your self. You need it." With that, I opened the dorm, laughing hard, and walked in locking it behind me. The last thing I saw was Edward's surprised face. I flipped on the lights and got ready for bed. I kept thinking about why Alice, Rose, Jasper, and Emmett were acting weird. I took a shower, brushed my teeth and put my hair up in a pony. I through on some short shorts and a tank top and climbed into bed.

**Third person point of view**

Bella had fallen asleep a little while after she climbed in. An hour later Alice and Rose came into the dorm. They were whispering back and forth with each other.

"That was so much fun. Jasper is so cute and funny," Alice said.

"I know and Emmett is cute and funny too," Rosalie sighed. Bella had woken up to Alice Rose talking. She started to listen to her friend's conversation with out being detected.

"Do you think she's asleep?" Alice asked.

"I think so; it's hard to tell when she isn't sleep talking." Rosalie answered.

"So how do you think Edward and Bella's date went?" Rose asked Alice. Bella instantly freezed. She had no idea that her friends had set her up on a date with Edward Mason.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _

**Hey, sorry it has been so long since I have updated, but I have been trying to finish my other story **_**Why**_** first. It has turned out longer than I thought. I have made so many changes. Well anyways, review and tell me how it is. The next chapter will have them starting school and many things will go down there. **

**Warning: for people who do not like drama do not read chapter 6 of California Boarding School **

**LOL! **

**Oh, I posted the pictures of Bella, Alice, and Rosalie's outfits and cars on my profile. Check it out. **

**Oh, I would like to thank Twilghtboy for reviewing and reading all my stories. Btw, you really need to get a profile so I can thank you better and…well I think that's it**.

**Love,**

**iloveedwardcullen12 or Jess**


	6. Chapter 6: Run For Your Lives!

**A/N: I am sorry for not updating. I don't have any excuses for this one. :( **

"Run for your lives"

Chapter 6

Edward's point of view

Last night was amazing. I had played basketball with the lovely Bella Swan. She was amazing on the court. She said she was good, but I did not think she was _that_ good. She was way better then some of the boys we played with last night. I would like to see her and Jessie play against each other. She said that she learned all the moves from him.

"Eddie, mom is on the phone. She wants to talk to you," Emmett said holding out the phone to me in my bedroom doorway. I grabbed the phone from Emmett.

"Don't call me Eddie!" I growled. Emmett just laughed and shut the door behind him.

"Hey mom, how are you and dad?' I asked.

"Hello Edward, we are doing fine. How are you? Are you three getting along?" Elizabeth asked.

"I am feeling amazing. I am so glad we chose C.B.S." I said as I smiled.

"Does a girl have anything to do with that?" She asked. I could hear the smile in her voice as she asked. "What is her name?"

"Her name is Bella. We met on the plane in between Florida and Washington," I said. I didn't know why I was telling her this. I usually didn't tell her about my dating life, but I needed to tell some one and Elizabeth was right there.

"That's great honey, but that brings me back to why I called. I have some bad news. Your father's company moved from Mayport to Jacksonville, Florida. He told me we could stay where we are now and that he would make the long drive to work everyday, but your father is getting older and I don't feel comfortable about him driving for long periods of time," Elizabeth said. I was quiet. I have lived in Mayport all my life. I wouldn't be able to see the house I grew up in anymore.

"We're moving?" I asked. I was surprised Elizabeth was going through with this. She had redesigned the whole house on her own. Elizabeth was one of the best interior designers in Florida. She always had a new project on her hands.

"We already found a beautiful white house in Jacksonville. It is huge with three stories. We live a few miles from the beach. It is wonderful there." I smiled. As long as they were happy I was okay with moving. It wasn't like I would be living in that house much longer. I was already 16 and I was going straight to collage after finishing high school to become a doctor.

"When are you and dad going to start moving things to the new house? I wish we could help you carry in all the boxes," I said.

"Actually, your father and I have already started moving things into the house. For you piano for instance is already there in your own music room." Elizabeth rambled on about the house and meeting the neighbors. She sounded like she really liked the neighborhood.

"The couple that live next to us are so sweet. They have two children. A son that is 15 and he is adorable. He plays basketball and he is almost as good as you," Elizabeth laughed. "They also have a daughter that is your age, but she is off at boarding school so I didn't get to meet her. I am sure you two would get along when both of you come back for Thanksgiving and Christmas," Elizabeth said. I hope she wasn't trying to set me up with this neighbor girl. She could be a creep for all I know. It wouldn't be the first time Elizabeth, Jasper, and Emmett tried setting me up. They all ended up in disasters I might add.

"That is great mom. Have you told Jasper or Emmett yet about moving," I asked trying to change the subject.

"Well…actually I tried telling them when we spoke a while ago, but all they could talk about was Alice Cullen, Rosalie Hale, and how their dates went last night. Then they went on about how they set you up with Bella when they left the restaurant," Elizabeth said. They what!? I knew something was up when they decided to leave last night and not tell me in advanced. We told each other everything when it came down to girls.

"THEY…THEY SET ME UP WITH BELLA?" I said loudly. I heard Jasper and Emmett from their bedrooms groan.

"Oops…I was not supposed to say that. Anyways, you probably have to go now. Go yell at your brothers then tell them about moving. I love you and I will call you later. Bye Edward." Elizabeth hung up the phone before I got to say anything else. I set the phone on the bed and pinched the bridge of my nose. I always did this when I was angry.

"EMMETT, JASPER CAN I HAVE A WORD WITH YOU?!" I yelled from my spot on the bed. I heard footsteps heading into Jasper's bedroom and them whispering. It was a few seconds later when I heard Emmett.

"Run! Run for your lives!" Emmett screamed at the top of his lungs. Jasper and Emmett had taken off and where out the door before I realized they were getting away. I got off my bed and chased after them. I put on my shoes just in case we took this outside. As I pasted the doors of other rooms, I saw Alice, Rosalie, and Bella peaking their heads out from their room.

"Which way did dumb and dumber go?" I asked. They giggled and pointed down the hall towards the elevators. I thanked them and ran after them. Instead of taking the elevator, I ran down the few flights of stairs. When I reached the main floor I saw Jamie from last night sitting on the couch with some friends.

"Hey Jamie," I said out of breathe. He looked up.

"Yo Ed-man, watz up?" Jamie laughed.

"Have you seen two guys running for their lives down here? One is a weight lifter with dark brown hair and the other one is a skinny twig with blonde hair." I asked trying to describe Emmett and Jasper. Jamie and his friends laughed.

"Umm…no, try looking upstairs," a red head girl said pointing to the doors that led to the elevator. I sighed. Where could they be? By now Emmett and Jasper could have been anywhere. I walked to the elevator and hit the button. While I waited for the elevator to come, I looked towards the stairs where I saw Bella crouching in the window starring straight at me. Our gaze meet and we stared into each other's eyes. Bella glanced away and then took off running back up the stairs. The elevator dinged and I jumped in. I pushed the button for the third floor and waited. I knew where Emmett and Jasper were hiding. I hoped I reached Bella's room before she did. When I reached the correct floor, I ran as fast as I could to Bella's dorm. I saw Bella at her door banging her fists repeatedly.

"Let me in! Mary Alice Brandon Cullen, let me in right this second! I will shred your clothes to pieces!" Bella yelled. She looked over her shoulder and saw me. I slowed to a walk seeing that she wasn't going anywhere. She started banging even harder.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale, open up this freaking door NOW! Edward is coming, I repeat, Edward is coming to get me!" Bella yelled at the top of her lungs. I reached Bella and cornered her. I had my arms on either side of her leaning up against the door. She quickly spun around and faced me. I cocked my eyebrow at her and she returned it with a sheepish grin and shrug of her shoulders.  
"ROSE!!! Alice!!!" Bella yelled again. I frowned and brought my fingers to her mouth and shushed her. Bella closed her mouth and stared into my green eyes. After a minute of starring, I slowly removed my fingers from her face and put it back on the door, keeping her in place. She smiled and closed her eyes.

"Bella, you lied to me," I challenged. Her big smile turned into a smirk.

"I didn't say a word. I simply pointed in a random direction," Bella said laughing. I frowned.

"True, you didn't say a word. I will ask you again. Where is Emmett and Jasper?" I said. I watched Bella carefully. Her expressions didn't change.

"That is for me to know and for you to find out. I will never tell you. You should now," Bella said keeping her eyes shut. I leaned in closer and let my breath fan across her face as I breathed in and out. If she wouldn't tell me I would force her too. Thank god I brushed my teeth this morning after breakfast. I turned my head a whispered into her ear.

"Make me," I said. All of this caught Bella off guard. She shivered slightly and slowly opened her eyes. I could tell she was surprised at how close are faces were. It seemed like forever that we stood like that, but it was only a few seconds. I smiled and slowly moved my face closer to hers. Bella leaned in too and we kissed. Her lips were soft and tasted of strawberry Chap Stick. The kiss was slow and short, but it was perfect. We slowly moved apart.

"Are you ready to tell me where my brothers may be?" I asked chuckling. She point at the door behind her and frown.

"Thank you," I said. I moved my arms off the wall and dug through my pocket looking for my keys. I pulled them out and found the key for Bella's room.

"I forgot you had the key to the dorm," Bella said. I laughed, "Even if they did let you in, I would still be able to get in," I smirked. I pushed open the door and heard several 'ows'. I looked around the door and saw Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie on the floor right next to the door. They were eavesdropping on our conversation.

Bella's point of view

He kissed me. Edward Mason kissed me. As I sat down on the couch next Edward, all I could think about was the kiss. Did he like me? Or did he kiss me only because I wouldn't let him in my dorm? Either way, I was dazed.

Edward's point of view

We spent the morning talking to the girls and Emmett, Jasper, and I was on our way back to our dorm.

"Man, what did you do Bella? The whole morning, she seemed out of it. Like she was on another planet," Jasper asked as I unlocked the door. Emmett laughed and made kissy noises.

"Emmett, I thought that too, but Edward doesn't have the guts to kiss Bella. He wouldn't even ask her out," Jasper said.

"I bet neither of you have kissed Alice or Rose yet," I said turning the tables.

"I haven't kissed Alice yet, but at least I can call her my girlfriend," Jasper taunted. I smacked Jasper on the back of the head. We were now in the kitchen making sandwiches for lunch.

"Same here dude," Emmett said shoving half of his turkey sandwich in his mouth. "You 'weally 'ave to ask her oup." Emmett said. Jasper and I both smack him on the back of the head.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Jasper said, "but I agree. He should ask her out."

"I want to ask Bella out, but she doesn't like me," I said trying to stress to them my point.

"But your wrong Edward, Bella really likes you. That's why we set you up last night with her. We were talking to Alice and Rosalie and they said Bella liked you. We told them that you liked Bella, but they already knew that. Everyone can tell that you and Bella like each other a lot, but you two," Emmett said referring to Bella and I.

"And we are going to keep setting up with her until you ask her out," Jasper said. I sighed, I wasn't going to get out of this.

"Fine, let me talk to Bella, then when the time is right I will ask her out," I said making a deal. Jasper and Emmett gave me a brotherly hug.

"That's my little brother," Emmett said. I finished my lunch and walked to the front door.

"By the way, I did kiss Bella," I said. I opened the door and closed it behind me not looking at their reactions.

**This was a short chapter, but it was very cute. Hope you liked it. Please review. Edward finally kissed Bella and says he is going to ask her out. Where do you think Edward is heading? Do you think Edward is really going to ask Bella out? Tell me in a review! I update again soon! Check out my other stories. **

**Why: **Charlie puts a restraining order on Edward and his family after the Cullen's return. Bella gets shot and loses her memory. What will happen to her? Will she ever remember the Cullens? Will she ever remember Edward? Set right after New Moon.

**Love, Life, and Sacrifice: **Bella is a normal 16 year old. She lives in Oklahoma. Bella is dating the captain of the football team has good friends but is bullied by the cheer squad One day charlie gets shot and Bella is forced to an orphanage in WA. Full summary inside. R&R!

Review…and I will update more!

Oh, I would like to thank everyone for reviewing all my chapters. (Thanks Twilightboy for all _**four**_ reviews for chapter 5. Hey, when is your birthday because it is really hard to thank you when you don't have a profile! Lol!) Anyways, they inspire me. I truly can't stress enough to you people that they keep me writing. You should see my face when I see a new review! I get all excited.

Forever and Always,

iloveedwardcullen12 or Jess


	7. Chapter 7: Kiss and Tell

Hey… chapter 7 is finally here!!

"**Kiss and Tell"**

Chapter 7

Edward's point of view

"Knock, Knock…it's me," I said opening the door to the girls dorm. Alice, Bella, and Rosalie were on the couch squished together watching TV.

"Shh, you're ruining the best part," Bella whisper-yelled. I laughed at her and all three of them turned their heads and glared. They quickly looked away and returned their focus to the TV.

"What are you watching?" I whispered. They didn't respond to me. I walked over to a chair in the living room and watched the movie with them. It was _Finding Nemo, _a classic Disney Movie. They were at the part where Dory and Marlin had to swim through the Jelly fish felid.

"I shall call him Squishy, he shall be mine, and he shall be my squishy!" Dory said playing with the baby jelly fish. Rosalie, Alice, and Bella quoted him for the next three lines. I laughed along with them as we watched the movie. I hadn't seen this movie in years.

"That was so good. I love that movie. I haven't seen that movie since Jessie first came to live with my mom and I," Bella said getting off the couch and stretching.

"I agree, that movie is the best Disney movie ever," Rose agreed. Rose did the same thing and started stretching with Bella.

"Edward, why are you here? Did you need something?" Alice asked. Instead of stretching with Bella and Rosalie, Alice laid across the whole couch stealing their spots.

"Am I not welcome if I don't have a reason to come?" I gave Alice a puppy pout. She started laughing.

"Please, don't even try. I created that pout," Alice said when she finished laughing.

"It's true, I can't resist that pout. Alice always uses it on me when she wants to go shopping," Bella said. That was a good thing to know. Bella can't resist a good puppy pout.

"Actually, I came here for Bella." I turned my head towards Bella. She was wearing a smile. "Would you like to go…?" I was interrupted by Alice's and Rose's squealing. Bella glared at them.

"Go on," Bella motioned after she looked back at me.

"Would you like to go walk around the campus with me?" I asked. As soon as the words left my mouth, I regretted them. Bella's smile disappeared for a fraction of a second and returned. I watched Alice and Rose together sigh and walk into their bedrooms. What did I say? I looked at Bella again and rethought that question. What didn't I say?

"Sure, give me a few minutes," Bella said walking to the farthest door. I was guessing that that was her room.

**Bella's point of view**

I quickly walked into my bedroom. Of course, Alice and Rosalie were sitting on the edge of my bed. I ignored them as I walked to my closet.

"Care to explain those squeals?" I asked digging through my closet looking for something cute. I thought of my cute, dark blue, short, skirt. I turned to my left and looked through the pile of shorts on the shelf.

"It's to your right, third shelf down. Pair that with Rosalie's hot pink converse, my tight, white, beaded tank top, and your new Prada bag," Alice said ignoring my question.

"Wear the matching hot pink, long, chunky necklace, earrings, and bracelet with that outfit," Rose said. I turned to my right and there enough was the skirt I was looking for. I grabbed that and my bag and put it next to Alice on my bed. I walked through the bathroom to get to Alice's room and grabbed her shirt then headed to Rosalie's room to grab her converses and jewelry.

"So…" I asked again.

"Fine, we thought he was going to ask you out. Then all three of us can go on a triple date together and all get our first kiss from them," Rosalie said laughing by the time she finished her sentence. I blushed and looked away. I forgot to tell them that I had kissed Edward earlier this morning. I avoided their eye contact.

"Why are you blushing? It's not like he can hear you from here?" Rosalie said seeing my blush.

"I know he can't hear us," I mumbled. There was a moment of silence. Nobody was talking. All I could hear was the thumping of my heart.

"ISABELLA, YOU ALREADY KISSED HIM!?" Alice yelled. I heard Rosalie gasp. I whipped my head around and glared at Alice.

"Shut up! Edward can hear you when you are yelling!" I yelled in a whisper-yell. They both frown at me, but they quickly turned in to smiles. As if they rehearsed it before they yelled, "Details!"

I laughed, "I don't kiss and tell." I walk out of the room and into the bathroom to get dressed.

After 15 minutes, I was ready to go. I was dressed in the clothes that Alice and Rose suggested. I put on mascara, matching eye shadow, and my favorite strawberry lip gloss. I straighten my hair and left it to hang loose. Just in case we stopped at the basketball court, I packed a pair of Sophie shorts, tank top, and a brush into my bag.

"Are you ready to go Edward?" I asked from the hall way. He was sitting on the couch reading a book. As I got closer to him I saw the title. It was a book I left out. It was called _The Vampire Diaries_. Edward looked over the book and smiled at me.

"Yup, let's go." He set down the book and jumped up from his seat.

"I thought you'd be one of those classic people," Edward said as we walked out the dorm. I watched him do a once over and stop at my face. His mouth was slightly open and his eyes were starring right at me.

"What do you mean?" I asked pushing his mouth closed with my index finger. Edward looked away, but I could still see the blush creeping up his cheeks.

"I thought you would be the Romeo and Juliet type. I didn't think you read books about vampires' romance," Edward asked referring to the book he had skimmed through.

"As a matter of fact, _The Vampire Diaries_ is my second favorite series," I scoffed. I slowed my pace once we were outside and in the baking sun of California. The weather was perfect for a nice walk around campus. Maybe we could even stop by the beach and wade in the water. Edward slowed his pace to and looked up at the sky.

"So what's your favorite book then?" Edward said still looking at the very few clouds. I frowned. I was hoping he wasn't going to ask that.

"Umm…Romeo and Juliet," I mumbled. We laughed together and continued walking. It was silent as we admired the warm afternoon air. We walked down to the food court area. There were dozens of restaurants in the food court.

"Have you eaten yet?" I asked Edward eyeing the pizza diner we were passing. Edward followed my eyes.

"Not yet. Are you hungry?" I nodded my head and we walked over to the pizza diner. When we entered the diner, the smell of pizza filled the air. Edward and I found a table near the back. We did not have to wait long before a waiter came over.

"Hello, my name is Jamie and I will be…" Jamie paused. I looked up; I knew that voice from somewhere. It was Jamie from the basketball court.

"Yo Bella, Howdy Eddie, what brings you two lovely couple to this amazing, awesome Pizzeria," Jamie put his arms around me and Edward's shoulders. I looked at him dumbfounded.

"It's Edward, and we aren't going out," Edward said.

"Yet, but you better get a hold on her soon before _someone_ snags her." Jamie hinted. I saw Edward's expression; it was time to change the subject.

"Hey Jamie, since when did you start working here?" I asked. Jamie turned his attention to me.

"Jordan, Mitch, Jake, and I all work here. We started last week. We needed the money and well…I love pizza!" Jamie explained. We three were laughing when we heard a loud crash from the kitchen.

"Dam it Jamie! All the pizzas are burnt! You forgot to put the freakin' timer on!" Someone screamed. I looked back at Jamie.

"Whoops…I guess that is my cue to get back on task!" Jamie straightened up and fixed his hair. He pulled out a pen and a pad of paper from the waist high apron he was wearing.

"Hello, my name is Jamie. Welcome to Pete's Pizzeria. What may I get for you?" Jamie asked in a professional voice. I stifled my laugh.

"A small cheese pizza and two cokes will be fine," I said. I looked at Edward to make sure the order was good. He nodded in agreement.

After eating our pizza and drinking our pops, we continued our walk. We had just made it to the beach when my phone rang. I looked at the screen. It was a text message. I ignored it and shoved it back in my pocket.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" Edward asked.

"Nope, it's from Alice." As if that little sentence explained everything, Edward nodded.

"Don't you love the beach? I mean, it is beautiful and I love the smell of the thick sea salty smell," I explained.

"I have always loved the beach. Back in Florida, where I lived, Jasper was always inside, Emmett was always doing sports, and I was either at the beach or at home on my piano. But I got a lot of inspiration from the beach," Edward said. I smiled at Edward while avoiding some of the glares I was getting from the girls at the beach. Didn't they have anything better to do then ogle Edward?  
"Just ignore them…I do," Edward whispered. I laughed, but as I took another step, I caught my foot on something and started to fall. I closed my eyes and stuck my arms out as I began to fall forward, but right before I hit the ground, I felt two strong arms catch me. As Edward straightened me up, I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"Thanks Edward."

We were close to the water's edge so I took off Rosalie's converses and my socks. Edward did the same and followed me out to the water. We were about knee deep when I stopped, turned around, and splashed Edward with a huge wave of water.  
"What was that for?" Edward whined as he wiped his face clean of salt water.

"Just 'cuz," I said splashing him again. Instead of Edward covering himself again, he returned fire with a huge splash in my face.

"No! You got me wet! How dare you get Mine, Alice's, and Rosalie's clothes WET?" I yelled.

"Do you know what Alice and Rose would do to you if they saw this whole scene right now?" I asked calming down.

"Well…good thing they can't see us." Edward answered back sarcastically.

We stayed at the beach for a good hour before heading back to the dorms.

"Before we go back to the dorms, can we play a game of basketball," I asked. As soon as the words left my mouth, Edward started laughing.

"What?"

"How are you going to play in that skirt?" Edward asked. I smiled and pulled out my extra clothes.

"I always come prepared." I laughed and shoved them back in my bag.

"So…what do you think?" I asked again.

"Sure, I would love to end the night with me winning a game of basketball." Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"In your dreams," I shrugged off his arm. When we reached the courts, I headed to the bathroom and changed. I was in there for less than three minutes when I came out. Edward was on a court with a few guys shooting shots. I just stood there like an idiot starring at him, making every shot. I don't know how long I stood there before I snapped out of my gaze. I skipped over to the guys and grabbed Edward from behind. I don't know what made me do it, but I did it without thinking. The ball flew from his hands and missed the basket by a good 6 feet. Edward turned around.

"You made me miss," he complained. I smiled and laughed, "You'll get over it."

"Everyone this is Bella Swan. She will be playing with us," a familiar voice announced. I looked around at the group of guys standing there. The boy that announced me was indeed Jamie. This is a small campus, I thought; we kept running into each other everywhere we go. I took in his appearance for the first time. Jamie was cute. He had bleach blonde hair with hints of naturally faded red in it. It was odd, but it looked really good on him. His eyes were also a mixture of colors. They were light brown and hunter green. Jamie was in good shape and looked like he was a major sports dude with all the muscle he had, but he was skinny as a twig. His face still had that childish look to it. It was of innocence and pure joy. Jamie saw me checking him out and smiled at me. Embarrassed, I looked around at the other faces and recognize some of them. There was Jordan, Mitch, and Jake.

Jordan was still short with dark brown hair and brown eyes. Mitch was average height, but had no muscle showing at all. His hair was a mix of brown and red. Jake, I noticed, had gotten his hair trimmed. It was cut way shorter and he could no longer pull it into a pony. His skin was darker than everyone surrounding us. It was olive tinted. As I admired his dark skin, I noticed darker splotches around his face and arms. They almost looked like bruises. I wonder what had happened to cause all those bruises.

"Bella this is Mark and Cameron," Edward gestured to two more boys. As I smiled back at Cameron and Mark, I realized that I had officially met more guys then girls since we started school here.

We quickly divided into teams. It was Edward, Cameron, Mark, and Mitch on one team and me, Jamie, Jordan, and Jake on the other.

As everyone got into position, Edward's team started with the ball.

"Don't hold back this time. I know you can play ten times better then you show," Edward whispered only for me to hear. I smirk; he had seen me holding back. I nodded my head and the game began. Edward marked the ball, and tried to wiz by me, failing miserably. Edward pivoted back to the right and cut back making a huge circle around me. Jamie met Edward mid-way between the half court line and three point line. Jamie got down and started to defend his area. Edward, seeing that we weren't going to let him in, turned and passed the ball to Cameron who had run up behind Jordan and caught the ball, making a layup into the hoop.

1-0

The next person to score was my team. Then I scored three more points before Edward made two baskets. The score was 3-4. We were winning by one basket.

We played for 45 minutes when we decided the next team to get a basket wins the game. By now the scores were tied 15-15.

I looked over my shoulder and saw that Jordan was in possession of the ball just behind the half court line. He was being block by Edward, Cameron, and Mitch. There was no way he could run out with the ball. I ran closer to him.

"Jordan toss the ball here," I yelled. Jordan looked at me and tossed the ball. In one quick movement, I turned to our net and threw the basketball from where I was standing. In slow motion the ball danced through the air and with a swish, landed perfectly into the net. In amazement I watched the ball bounce three times and roll off into the benches. That was when I noticed we weren't the only ones here. There was a whole crowd of people watching and cheering. I faintly felt my team patting me on the back, yelling, and cheering.

The whole crowd was mostly of students that attended school here, but I saw a few teachers and I even saw Mrs. Seeders, the secatary in the welcome building, jumping up and down. One of the adults hopped up from his front row seat on the bench and walked over to us. As he got closer, he motioned for everyone to come together. We did as we were told and huddled together. I was finally coming out of my daze and stood next to Edward, who had a huge smile from ear to ear. Why would he be smiling if his team lost?

"Hello boys…and girl," the man said. "My name is Coach Woods and I am the P.E. teacher. I also coach the basketball team, football team, and soccer team," Coach Woods said. Wow, he must have a difficult job keeping up with all the rules to those sports. We said hello back and he continued.

"What are your names?"

"I am Bella, this is Jamie, Mark, Mitch, Cameron, Jordan, Jake, and this is Edward," I announced pointing to each person. The coach nodded his head and started to ramble on about how amazing we are.

"I would like each of you to show up tomorrow after school in the gym for basketball try outs. I will give you a spot on the team if you can show me what you just showed me now. I _will_ be comparing it to the game I just saw today. I can't guarantee any of you spots on the team. By the way you can call me Coach or Woods for short," Coach Woods finished. I looked around at everyone standing around me and saw that there expressions were pure joy. We just stood there smiling and laughing while coach walked away.

-------

"I can't believe he told you to come to try outs." Edward said. I had changed back into my skirt and the clothes I had on earlier and we were walking back to the dorms now. The sun was just about to set. The sky was full of gold, orange, and purple tints.

"What do you mean? I did make a half court shot like it was nothing," I explained. I sniffled and acted like his comment had hurt me.

"No, that is not what I meant. I meant that CBS's basketball team is all guys. There aren't any girls and there has never been a girl to try out before. You will be the first one in California Boarding School history," Edward said. He threw his arms up in the air to add emphasis. I stopped in mid stride and starred up at Edward.  
"You must be joking. I am _not_ going to be the only girl on an all boys team." I tried to come up with a reason why Coach Woods suddenly wanted to put a girl on his team. I didn't come up with anything.

"Bella, forget about it. You are going to come to the gym tomorrow after school if you like it or not. I will drag you there if I have to. And don't think into it, you are really good and that is all it is to it." Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and begun to pull me forward into a steady walking pace. Within two minutes we were at my dorm.

"Well, this is where I say good bye for now," Edward said. I nodded my head and smiled.

"It is. Thank you for taking me around the campus. I enjoyed it a lot," I said. I gave him a hug. I felt safe when I was in his arms; we fit perfectly together. Edward smelled really nice too. It wasn't the normal cheap cologne guys choke themselves with. He smelled like cinnamon and a hint of green apples. When I released Edward, I felt resistance from him. He didn't want to let go anymore then I did.

"Before you leave, there has been one question on my mind." I paused and looked up into his eyes. He nodded for me to continue. Before I asked my question, I took a gulp of air.

"Umm…was that kiss from this morning real?" I asked. I looked down and instantly wanted to take back what I said. I should not have asked that question. I should have waited for him to bring it up. While I argued within my head, I felt Edward put his fingers under my chin and lift my head so we were eye level. We stared into each other eyes.

"You tell me," Edward whispered. Before I could respond Edward's lips were on mine. I was surprised by his reaction, but I closed my eyes and kissed him back. This kiss was more passionate then the one this morning. This kiss was tender and affectionate. When we broke the kiss, I smiled up at Edward.

"I think I know the answer to this question," I whispered.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

**Ta-Da! Here is chapter 7. Edward and Bella kissed again…Whoo! When will Edward ask her out? Will Bella make the basketball team? **_**Should**_** Bella make the basketball team? **

**Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. It really has been a long time since I last updated. I am truly sorry, but I haven't been feeling inspired to write. I hope this was an okay chapter. There is a lot of dialog!**

Check out _Love, Life, and Sacrifice_ and my other story _Why._

**Please review and tell me how you feel! **

**Forever and Always,**

**iloveedwardcullen12 or Jess **


End file.
